Bring On The Rain
by Always Hopeful
Summary: COMPLETE! Minerva has been taken and Albus is going mad trying to get her back. But everything goes all wrong. Will he be able to rescue her and let her know how he feels before it's too late?
1. Attack!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter things that you might recognize. I hate these things, I really do.

A/N: Okay, my second MM/AD story. I hope you enjoy!

**Bring On The Rain**

**Ch. 1: Attack**

Cheers erupted from the Great Hall. It was the start of the summer holidays and this was to be their last dinner here at Hogwarts. For those in their seventh year, they would never see the halls of this grand school again. But for the teachers and the other students, they knew it was only for three months.

Above all the rucus and hallabaloo of the students, Albus Dumbledore grinned broadly, that twinkle forever in his eye. His students were as happy as ever, and that made him proud. Very proud, indeed. But he didn't take all the credit to the growth of the school. In fact, he only acknowledged a small percentage of the credit. He gave most of the credit to his wonderful staff.

Severus Snape, the potions master as well as head of Slytherin house, had successfully quickened productivity and punctuality in his student's work, even ifit was through fear. True, Albus didn't always agree with Severus' meathods, but whatever helped bring up the students productivity rate was good. Poppy Pomphrey, the school mediwitch, had discovered a faster, more efficiant, way of growing and mending bones. That was especially useful because more and more students were breaking bones, much to Albus' dismay.

But he attributed the greater portion of the success of Hogwarts to his deputy headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. As head of Griffindor house, Transfiguration teacher, and basically his all second in command, Minerva had managed to raise the bar of learning to a whole new level completely. It was because of her that the school had grown by leaps and bounds. Her organization and working skills had always set new standards and always gave him comfort to know the school was in capable hands should he be forced to leace once again. But that hadn't happened for two years.

Yes, Minerva was most definately his most trusted advisor and dearest friend. Even though Minerva was, at one point, his student, they had kept in touch until he had become Headmaster and offered her the position of Transfiguration teacher.

At first, he just enjoyed her company during meals and meetings with the other professors. Then, as they became even better friends, they would take pleasure in each others company in a friendly game of wizards chess every now and then. It soon got to where they held nightly wisits with each other, alternating between his chambers and hers. They would touch on subjects that included a variety of poetry, literature, art, science, modern philosopy, and sometimes even romance.

"What about you, Minerva?" he had once asked her while they were sitting in his office playing chess. "Why haven't you been married yet?"

"When have I ever found time for the opposite sex, Albus?" she smiled. "I have been so busy with my work lately, I'm surprised I can sleep at night. Marraige is the last thing on my mind right now."

This had caused Albus to think. Was it lack of time that had kept this lovely woman to not date or marry? Or could it be that there was a lack of interest, or perhaps, even fear? Surely, it could not be for lack of suiters. For even though Minerva McGonagall was stern and always guarded her heart, she did attract many intereseted glances.

"And what of yourself, Albus?" she had asked. "Why have you managed to lead a single life all these years?"

"Oh, I don't know," he muttered, shrugging. "I suppose I just haven't found anyone who can hold an intellectural conversation while making me laugh at the same time." _Like you,_ he thought.

And ever since that night, his love for her grew. At first, he quickly dismissed his feelings as merely morbid fascination. She was, after all, the only female he could speak to without worrying he'd offend her. But soon, her sharp mind and great sense of humor had captured his heart. And so it had been for the past thirty years, though he didn't dare tell her. He did not wish to ruin the gradual friendship and trust that they had acquired over the past forty years. It was very fragile, yet very precious to him.

And as he sat at the table, Minerva to his right, he wondered for the millionth time since he hell for her if he was doing the right thing by keeping his feelings for her a secret. But every time he thought of telling her how he felt, his mouth would dry up completely while his palms, on the other hand, would become sweaty and scratchy. Thus, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"What do you think, Albus?" It was only then that he noticed she was talking to him.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" he asked, turning to her.

"I asked what you thought of Mr. Potter's gruaduation this year?" repeated Minerva.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Potter," said Albus, clearing his throat. "Well, it is certainly a relief, I must say. For no matter how much I've enjoyed watching the youth grow from a small, eleven year old boy into a grand young man, it will be nice to see him start a new life in the world as a fine wizard. Who knows? Perhaps he shall take my place, someday, as the most powerful wizard in our world!" A playful smile spread over Minerva's face.

"Sure, Albus," she said. "Maybe after your death, he will." Albus smiled. It often amazed him how much faith she had in him.

The remainder of their dinner was spent in lively conversation with the other professors. Yet, even though he was very interested in his conversation with Hagrid about the new creatures he wanted to introduce to the students next year, his mind wondered elsewhere. Finally, he decided that he would tell Minerva that night how he felt for her.

But it would prove to be even harder than he thought. No, it wasn't lack of courage that forced him to hold back his admittancce. Just as he was about to dismiss the school for the three months fo summer holidays, the doors burst open and in stormed dozens of death eaters. They soared over the now frightened students, all of whom ducked under tables and dove behind anything they could find. Some of the students who were close enough tried to race for the big double doors. But they stopped dead in their tracks when they say a solitary figure standing in front of the now closed doors.

He was at least six feet tall, possibly more. The small patch of hair that he did have was a nice shade of black, which went nicely with his eyes, which were as red as blood. They were fixed intently straight ahead at Albus, an evil smile on his face.

"Albus," he hissed.

"Voldemort," said Albus, standing up. He never broke eye contact. The students who had stopped right in front of him began to back away slowly, not wanting to be harmed.

"My, it has been a long time," Voldemort drawled. "I can see time has changed us both."

"What exactly is it that you want?" asked Albus, eager to get this evil wizare to leave the school.

"Come, come, Albus. Can't we just be friends? Must I want something to visit?" Voldemort took a few steps forward, but Albus pulled out his wand and pointed it at his opponant.

"Don't come any closer," he ordered, ignoring the bursts of screams that erupted fro several of the students and even a few of the teachers.

"Albus," whispered Minerva, standing up and touching the arm that was holding his wand. "Do you think this wise, to provoke an unwanted attack?"

"If I don't prepare myself now, I might regret it later," Albus replied out of the corner of his mourth.

"I sure hope you know what you are doing," Minerva sighed, stepping back.

"Ah, Minerva," sneered Voldemort, a hint of laughter in his voice. "It has been so long. I have not seen you since our own graduation from this place." He stepped closer, allowing several students to open the double doors of the Great Hall and make their hasty escape.

"Yes, well, I wish I could say I'm glad to see you again," Minerva shot. "But you know I don't take to telling lies." She glared her infamous Scottish death glare, though it didn't faze him any.

"Yes, yes. Same old, strict, straight-laced, kiss up that I've come to know." A smiled now occupied the entire bottom half of his face, like a mask. By now, the Great Hall had nearly been empty because students grew bolder as they noticed the death eaters weren't attacking anyone, possibly because of Voldemort. They all headed through the doors and out the huge front door. They didn't bother to rescue anything they had in their rooms, for they knew that their bags and things were sent ahead to their houses.

Now all that was left in the Great Hall was the staff and three students, affectionately referred to as the Goldent Trio, who hid under the Gryffindor table. Ron Weasly and Harry Potter were all set to leave, but Hermione Granger forced them to stay in case the teachers needed any help.

"Cut to the chase, would you, and tell me what you want?" snapped Albus, growing rather irritated.

"It's not 'what' I want but rather 'who'," sneered Voldemort.

"Yer not takin' Dumbldore," bellowed Hagrid, jumping up and climbing over the table.

"Hagrid!" called Dumbledore warningly.

"Get back here, you big oaf," spat Severus. "Do you want to get yourself killed?" But it was too late.

"Potrificus Totallous!" hissed Voldemort when Hagrid continued to walk towards him. Hagrid soon fell to the ground, stiff as a board and heavy as stone.

"Rictasempra!" shouted Albus. He sent Voldemort through the air and up against a wall. He fell to the ground.

"Oh, Hagrid," squeaked Hermione as she ran to his side, Harry and Ron right behind her.

"Children, get out of here!" Severus shouted. He attempted to run to their aid by climbing over the table as Hagrid had done. Unfortunately, he slipped on some fruit he had on his plate, falling flat on his back. "Ouch!" he said.

It was then Minerva's turn to attempt a rescue, but by this time, Voldemort had shakily gotten back on his feet and sent a spell her way. He was able to do this even without his wand, which had fallen out of his hand as he flew back.

"Racindo!" Voldemort exclaimed, holding his hands up. This caused Minerva to stay glued to the spot. She could move her upper body, but not her feet. Before she could counter his attack, he quickly accioed every wand in the room.

"Voldemort, I want you to leave this school!" commaned Albus. "We have had enough of this child's play!"

"You're right, Albus," Voldemort sneered, twirling the headmasters wand in his hand. "This _is_ child's play. I see no need to bother you further, so I shall just take what I came for and disappear!" Without another word, Voldemort turned on his heel and snapped his fingers. The death eaters flew around the room, creating a whirlwind. And as they began to disapear through the door, two flew down, removed the curse from Minerva, grabbed her by each arm before she had the chance to get away, and flew her thorough the double doors.

"Albuuuuuuuuusss!" she cried as she frantically tried to free herself from their grasps.

"Minerva!" he cried, running as quickly as he could after them. But the double doors closed before he could run through them and the Dark Lord stood in front of it, his own wand raised.

"Back off, old man," he growled. "Back off before this school loses another headmaster." He smiled deishly one last time before he waved his hand and disappeared, the other wands dropping to the ground.


	2. Regrets

Disclaimer: I own nothing that deals with Harry Potter and I bet you already know that.

A/N: I just wanted to let those who were interested know that the prophecy will be included in this story. And for Emily, I only made Hagrid fall as easily as he did cuz Voldemort is the second most powerful wizard, after Dumbledore, of coarse. Just an FYI by Always Hopeful.

Minerva looked on in despair as the castle grew smaller in the distance. All of her screams were no longer heard because a silencing charm had been placed on her. Also, Voldemort had done something so that she could not transform into her animagi form. Not that she would want to, seeing how the fall alone would kill her. Even if cats always land on their feet, she could break her neck. Not to mention she wasn't exactly young anymore.

A single tear was all she had allowed herself to shed. She did not want to let her enemy see her lose face. This would only show weakness in her personage. She was, after all, head of Gryffindor house. She was a lioness, not to be toyed with or destroyed by anyone! Even the "Great Lord Voldemort" would never see her weakness show, no matter what tortures he would put her through.

Once she realized that it was no use to struggle any longer, she stopped her kicking and unheard screaming and sighed. This was the worse day of her life. She had been kidnapped by the darkest, most evil wizard in the entire magical world; she was probably being dragged to some unknown place that was most likely far from Hogwarts; and she was being taken from all her friends and collegues. And as she glided unwillingly from the school, she played with the thought that it wasn't the school she would be missing so much as it was... him. Sure, she would miss her school and home for the past forty years or so. But it was him, Albus Dumbledore, that had somehow made each day complete.

When she had been a student of his, she had had a major crush on her Transfiguration teacher. But after graduation, she had quickly dismissed those feelings and had forgotten them. But once she became a teacher herself, and their teaching careers soon demanded that they work as a closer team, she began to wonder if she had dismissed the idea of them too quickly. Especially after that discussion they had had over a nightly chess game so many years before.

_"What about you, Minerva?"_ he had asked her. _"Why haven't you been married yet?"_ She stared into his blue eyes praying that she didn't let her fear show. The question had caught her off guard. So much so, that she had to think of some answer... and fast.

_"When have I had time for the opposite sex, Albus?"_ she had rebutled. This was not only a true question, but one that seemed to keep the headmaster from further questioning her. When she had asked about him, though, she was both delighted and depressed by the response. He had simply said,

_"I suppose I just haven't found anyone who could hold an intellectual conversation while making me laugh at the same time."_ Minerva had thought that was a very fine quality in a partner indeed. Fine, yes, but most certainly a rare trait as well.

But she was also rather disappointed. Perhaps his coice in females would exclude her, as well. Like her, she knew, Albus was very choosy in his type of partners. She had brains, yes, and certainly wit. But she thought that Albus, like most men, would like someone who was beautiful in face as well as in heart. And in her opinion, she was barely even pretty, if that. Thus spawned a twinge of jealousy for the unknown woman who would be lucky enough to win his heart.

Since that night, she had a growing love for this man that was her boss and mentor. She wanted the be his one true love; his confidante; his lover; the one to make him laugh. In fact, she had turned down many suitors in the hopes that he would someday see her in the same way that she saw him. But she also knew that it was a fools dream. She was no longer young and had given all hope on having a husband and, what she also desperately wanted, children.

And now, she could not even have the simple dream of letting Albus know how she felt. Voldemort had taken her and she knew he would kill her if it meant getting what he wants. She was going to die alone and it was partly her fault. If only she had told him before...

Those were the last thoughts before she fell asleep. It was the most disturbing sleep she had had in years and most certainly her lonliest. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Albus made his way to the ministry via floo powder. He had left Poppy to Hagrid and the others to clean up the mess that had been made in the Great Hall. He had business to discuss with the minister.

"Ah, Albus," sighed Cornelius Fudge. He shook Albus' hand. "Look, I'm sorry, but I can't have visitors at the moment-"

"Cornelius, the school has been stormed by Voldemort and his death eaters!" exclaimed Albus.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Albus," he said. "You must be at your wits end. Has the school been-"

"No no, the school is fine, as are the students," Albus said, rolling his eyes. "Cornelius, listen to me." He grabbed the minister by the arms. "They've taken Minerva!"

"Minerva's... gone?" asked Fudge, seeming confused. Albus let him go, allowing the other man to pace back and forth. "This is unbelievable."

"I know, I know-" began Albus.

"It's perfect!" exclaimed Fudge, a triumphant smile on his face.

"What?" hissed Albus, a quizzical look on his face. "Are you saying that it's a good thing?" He was furious. How could he think of such a horrible thing at a time like this?

"Listen, Albus," said Fudge. "With Minerva there, we can infilltrate the Dark Lord's lair, and-"

"Are you bloody daft?" shouted Albust. "She's been KIDNAPPED! She hasn't gone on her own free will! It's not as if she's gone bloody skipping over there for some BLOODY TEA! Not to mention that she's UNARMED!"

"Calm down, Albus," said Fudge, holding up his hands in defense.

"How can I bloody be calm when someone I care about has been taken?" asked Albus. Oops, he thought.

"Care.... about?" asked Fudge. "Albus, do you love her?"

"I don't have time for this," said Albus as he turned on his heel and began to walk out. "If you're not going to help me, then you might as well-" He was stopped by the sound of the ministers voice.

"Okay," said Fudge, still staring at Albus' back. "Go back to the school and demand a meeting with the other teachers. I'll be along shortly." Albus looked at him, nodded, and then rushed back out the door, many worried glances following him.

Minerva awoke, feeling graugy. She rubbed her head and opened her eyes. Everything seemed all blurry at first, but soon cleared when she blinked a few times. And what met her eyes was so shocking, she couldn't help but let out a short cry of surprise.

How could this be? It just was not possible at all... Or was it?

A/N2: Oh, where is she? What do you think she'll find? Dun dun dun. I hope you all liked that chapter. Next one will be up soon, hopefully. Don't know though cuz I am starting school again next Monday, so I'll update as soon as possible. Okay peeps? Oh, and the song that this story was named for will come along soon enough. I just need to find the perfect spot to put it in. Love ya's. Always Hopeful!


	3. An Arrangement

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing that deals with Harry Potter and so on and so forth.

A/N: I want to thank those who have reviewed. I know I leave you at such cliffies, but I have always found that cliffhangers are good. You have always leave them wanting more.

Minerva's jaw dropped as she looked around the room. Everything, from the drapes on the window to even the bedspread and sheets on her bed was exactly how it was back in Hogwarts. The bookshelves, her books, her desk, and even the canopy that had hung over her bed were there. She quickly jumped out of her bed and rushed to her closet. Throwing the double doors open, she gasped at seeing all her clothes there. She touched each article of clothing, eyes still wide.

"Wh-what... whe-where...?" Minerva just couldn't piece it together. She distinctly remembered being taken from Hogwarts the previous evening. Students had been screaming, the staff was hystarical, Hagrid had been hit with a spell, Severus had fallen on his arse, and Albus...

Minerva gasped. Albus! If she was really back at the school, he would be there. She quickly raced for the door. Just as she reached for the handle, she stopped short when she heard three powerful knocks on the opposite side. Her heart skipped a few beats.

'Perhaps it's Albus, coming to check on me,' she thought. She opened the door, but her smile disappeared as she let out a short gasp.

"I was hoping you'd be awake, Minerva," Voldemort sneered. He stepped closer to her, causing her to step back a few steps. With an almighty snap of his fingers, her bedroom door closed and locked so she could not escape. She looked hopefully at her windows only to find that they had been barred. 'Cripe, she thought. I'm bloody trapped.'

"You look nice in that nightgown, my dear," he smiled. It was only then that Minerva looked down and saw that she was wearing a long, silk, white nightgown. Her hair was in a long braid in lieu of her usual tight bun. Blushing profusely, she scanned the room and found a robe lying at the foot of her bed. She quickly wrapped it around her and tied it.

'Woah,' she thought. 'This is so emberassing.' She tossed her long, black braid back over her shoulder.

"Where am I?" Minerva hissed.

"You are at my home," smiled Voldemort. Then, with a wave of his hands, he used his magic to bring her into his arms. Placing his arm around her slender waist, he puled her into him and shook his head. "No, my love.... OUR home!"

"What?" squeaked Minerva. She tried desperately to push him away, but his grip was too strong. "I don't live here, I've never wanted to, and I never will! And I am NOT your LOVE!"

"Oh, Minerva," Voldemort chuckled. "Why fight it any longer?" Without waiting for her response, he pressed his lips firmly against hers. When she tried to pull out of the kiss, he placed a strong hands on the back of her head, stopping her from doing so.

Finally, Voldemort pulled back and let her go. He opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced before he could begin by a loud slap. It took him a few shocked seconds to realize that Minerva had slapped him straight across the face.

"How dare you?" she hissed.

"Now, Minerva, that wasn't very nice," he frowned. He took a few steps closer to her, but she proceeded to back up.

"I want my wand back now and I demand that you take me back to Hogwarts this minute," said Minerva.

"Is that any way to thank me for that kiss?" smirked Voldemort. He had finally backed her into a corner.

"There is only one manin the world that I would willingly kiss and you aren't him. Now let me go!"

"Oh, bloody hell, Minerva," Voldemort gaffawed. "Don't tell me you're still going on about that crazy old coot Dumbledore, are you?" He walked over to her barred window. "He doesn't love you, you know? He doesn't appreciate you the way I do. He can't see what a real gem you are!"

"But, unlike you, he doesn't wreak havoc and take pleasure in frightening hundreds of students, even if it means getting what he most desires," shot Minerva. Voldemort turned and glared at her, now shaking with anger.

"So you are still standing by him, Minerva?" he growled. "I go through all this trouble of taking you from that horrible filth of rock, shower you with all the comforts of your possessions, practically throw myself at your feet, and _still_ you deny me the one thing I ask of you in return!"

"Voldemort, stop being such a baby about this!" Minerva shouted, allowing her infamous Scottish temper to show. This was probably not a good thing, she knew, since she was at the mercy of the second most powerful wizard in the world. Minerva knew she had to watch what she said, but she was angry.

"_I'm_ being childish?" frowned Voldemort. "I'm doing all tis," looking around her room, "and you still won't give me the love I want and fully deserve?" He was shouting now, too.

"You are asking me to do the impossible, Tom!" Voldemort cringed at the sound of his given name. "I can't just leave my family and my friends just because you tell me to. And, unlike many other things in your life, you just can't snap your fingers and expect me to forget about my love for Albus and run to your side. I'm not to be at your becking call!" She, too, was shaking. By looking at the both of them, it was hard to tell who was shaking harder.

"It appears you are not thinking clearly, my dear," grumbled Voldemort through gritted teeth. "Why don't you LIE BACK DOWN!" With another wave of his hands, he forced Minerva onto her bed once again, temporarily parallizing her. She snapped out of it and jumped up just in time to see the angry wizard storm out yelling, "I'll expect you at dinner tonight!" She ran for the door, but just missed. It slammed closed and locked.

"TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE, LET ME OUT OF HERE!" she shouted, banging on the door. 'Trapped again,' she thought. She was so angry and scared and confused, she felt she could cry! And she did.

Yes, stern Professor Minerva McGonagall ran to her bed, flung herself on top of it, and for the first time in years, she cried. She cried because she felt powerless and she couldn't even remember the last time she felt that way. Well, with the exception of how she felt for Albus....

Oh, Albus. She issed him so much, possibly more than anyone else. For the next few hours, she cried and yearned for him. She practically beat herself up for not telling him how she felt for him earlier. Now, she never would. Ever! Even if he didn't love her back, at least he would know. And there was always that small chance that he could love her back.

After two or three hours of crying, she began to drift into an uneasy sleep. Just as everything around her began to fade, she whispered the four words that she had wanted to say to him for the past three or four decades.

"I love you, Albus..."

A/N2: Well, another chapter from me, Always Hopeful. I hope you like this. Please review now. It's that small button on the bottom left that reads, "Go!" If you've made it this far, I thank you all. This was definately my most favorite chapter to write so far. Love ya lots for reading. Always Hopeful


	4. The Conference

Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Harry Potter and all that stuff.

A/N: I just wanted to say sorry for the wait but I started school this past Monday and I've been going all crazy cuz it's my senior year. Anyway, sorry for all the spelling errors and stuff. Enjoy!

"... Then, they just took her," concluded Albus. He was talking in front of him, Sylvia Sprout, Severus, and Poppy in the staff room. Cornelius sat back in his chair, steepled his fingers, and sighed. 'What is there to think about?' Albus thought angrily.

"Hmm," said Cornelius finally.

"Well?" asked Albus, his impatiance apparent. "What is to be done?"

"Oh, we must find her, of coarse," said Cornelius, leaning forward. "But how?"

"I'll do whatever it takes," Poppy chimed in. "But whatever it is, we decide on doing, we better do it and fast!"

"I fully agree," said Cornelius, standing up and standing in the middle of the room. "But I highly doubt there is much we can do. She is in the hands the most evil, most demonic wizard in our world. I don't understand what it is you want me to do."

"Look, Fudge, either you're in our you're out," huffed Severus, rolling his eyes. "We shall proceed to plan a rescue with or without your help. Yet, I do say, with the speed you're going at, we might be faster without you." He sneered his legendary Severus Snape sneer.

"Well," huffed Cornelius. He accioed his hat and coat. "If you really don't need my help, I shall go." He stormed out of the staff door and was thouroughly shocked and peturbed that no one had cared to stop him. The door slammed behind him.

"Good riddence, I say," growled Albus, waving his hand at the door. "We can do this without him."

"Albus, we mustn't be rash," said Poppy, trying to calm him down. "We all miss her."

"I know," sighed Albus, going to the fireplace. The flames danced their wild dance. "Oh, how I miss her," he said, more to himself than to anyone else. Poppy motioned for Severus to talk to him. She then proceeded to pull Sylvia from the room with her. Once the door was closed, Severus walked over to the headmaster and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Albus, why haven't you told Minerva that you love her yet?" he asked. Albus made no attempt to look at the potions master, nor did he show any signs of shock.

"How long have you known?" he asked quietly, still staring at the flames.

"The whole staff has known for some time, sir," Severus replied.

"Ironic, don't you think?" chuckled Albus, turning to his friend. "You'd think a guy like me would have all he'd want in life. I am headmaster of the finest wizarding school in the world, I am infamous for the defeat of Grindlewald.... Should I feel so selfish as to ask for the love of possibly the greatest witch of our time?" He smiled, but his heart just wasn't in it. That infamous Albus Dumbledore twinkle was gone and it almost scared Severus.

"It's not selfish," he replied. "In Mr. Potter's first year, I told him 'fame isn't everything'. A man needs a woman to love. It is part of our way of life. It is embedded in our genetic code. For at the end of the day, who can he share all his successes and failures with? A woman, of coarse." Albus chuckled slightly.

"Severus, I never knew you could be so deep," he said.

"Yes, well, don't let it go to your head," sneered Severus.

"Thank you, my friend," smiled Albus. "I shall remember this always." Then, Albus stopped short. Of coarse! Why hadn't he thought of this before? Without another word, he sped for Gryffindor Tower, hoping that a particular student hadn't left yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Minerva sighed heavily. When she had woken up, she smiled for a tenth of a second, foolishly thinking that she were back at Hogwarts. But she then remembered where she was. Then, all was lost all over again. Now, she sat n her windowsill, forehead resting against the window glass. She looked at the distant sky, each twinkling of the stars reminding her of the twinkle in his eye.

Looking at her clock, she saw it was seven-fifteen. She had fifteen minutes before dinner started. Fifteen minutes before she had to see him again. Fifteen minutes before she felt her skin crawl.

Normanlly, she would've been there already. She loved to be as early as she could be. But this was one dinner she wouldn't mined being late to. True, she loathed being trapped in a small, confined space for too long. She was, after all, a cat. Her animagi instincts told her to run far away. But even stronger than her loathing for her trapped feeling was her despise for the man who placed her in this position.

For although he had not physically harmed her yet, he had killed off her hope and crushed all her dreams. And without the use of a wand or (as she found out earlier) her animagi form, she had no hope of escaping.

With one long last look to the sky, she silently sent a prayer and a kiss to Albus, quickly fixed a few strands of loose hair, and reluctantly set off for dinner. For in this case, to be late would cause the venomous serpant to strike.

A/N2: There, that is all for now. I'll update as soon as possible. But I am a senior this year, so it might be extremely difficult for me to do so. Perhaps in my t.a. period, I can write some. But I don't know for sure. Thanks a mill for the reviews. They were fabuloso! Always Hopeful


	5. A Command

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you already know to be J.K. Rowlings. Nor do I own the song, "Bring On The Rain," I can't remember who sings it, but.... it's a female, if that helps anything?

A/N: Sorry it took so long but I wasn't quite sure how to write this one and I also have school now, as some of you may already know. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers, especially Rainqueenoflaby. OOHH! And I finally get to use the song that I named this fic after. I hope you guys really enjoy that one! hehehe.

Minerva made her way slowly to the dining room. She would have liked to use the excuse that she had no idea where she was going and instead stay in her room. But the pictures of past Riddle mansion owners were more than happy to point her in the right direction. So, within five minutes of very slow walking, Minerva found herself standing a mere two feet from the huge, iron double doors that led to the dining room. She looked all the way to the top, then rested her gaze right in front of her. The handles were carved into snakes, the one on the left going down and the one on the right going up. 'Just like Tom,' she thought.

Taking in a deep breath and drawing up as much of the legendary Gryffindor courage as she could muster, she pulled open both doors. The sight that greeted her eyes shocked her. There was a grand table that could easily hold twenty people, perhaps more. There was food enough to feed an entire wizard army, though only two place settings were there on the left end of the table. All around, there were tapestries of silver and green. And just behind the seat at the left end of the table, a blazing fire roared and crackled. Above the fireplace was a grand portrait of Voldemort in his younger years, that ever present sneer plastered on his face. On either side of the fireplace were large glass windows. Walking over to the one on the left side, Minerva could see the reat stretch of land that was Riddle land.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Voldemort whispered in her right ear. This caused Minerva to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Merlin's beard, you frightened me, Tom," she hissed, placing a hand to her chest. Voldemort cringed yet again at the use of his birth name.

"_Must_ you use that horrible muggle name, Minerva?" he grumbled. Minverva turned and faced him, as stern and as cold as ever.

"That is your given name, so that is what I shall call you," she spat. Voldemort twitched a bit, then smiled.

"As you wish, my dear," he said, taking her elbow in an attepmt to lead her to her seat. She pulled her arm back, glaring at him. She then proceeded to help herself into her seat. Voldemort smiled and sat himself in his seat at the head of the table, just to her left.

"Listen, Tom," another cringe, "I have no wish to stay here any longer. I can't possibly be of any use to you, so let me go!" Voldemort sneered.

"Oh, Minerva, you are so much more important than you know," he said. "I've loved you ever since our seventh year. If you'd only give me a chance-" He moved his hand over hers, which had been resting on the table. She looked at it and quickly moved it away.

"Never," Minerva breathed. "Not after all that you've done... To the Order, to Lily and James Potter, to Harry... To me..." Tears threatened to fall once again, but she swallowed them down once more.

"Minerva," Voldemort said firmly, yet still softly. "I don't think you are in any position to refuse me."

"Why is that?" Minerva glared, her eyes cold.

"Because as we speak, I have an opperative at Hogwarts, ready and waiting for my signal. Once I give it to him, your precious Albus can be killed while he sleeps."

"What?" breathed Minerva. Her heart fell into the pit of her stomach. "That can't be possible. Albus would have detected their presence. H-How can there possibly be someone in Hogwarts?"

"Well, this person isn't exactly _in_ Hogwarts at the moment," Voldemort sneered. "But I do have y ways. You'll find that I can be very, very persuasive."

"NO!" shouted Minerva, jumping up from her seat and knocking over her chair. "I don't believe you!" But before she could go any further, Voldemort produced a large screen. It took only a moment for Minerva's eyes to focus on the figure of Albus, talking to someone via the fireplace. Though, she couldn't see who it was.

"He's talking to the man I've hired to assassinate him, in case you should not agree with my terms." Minerva leaned against the table for support, closed her eyes, and sighed.

"What must I do?" she asked. The question tore at her heart with each word. Voldemort sneered, stood, walked over so that he was behind her, twirled her around, pulled her close into him, and whispered into her ear,

"Marry me, Minerva," he said. For a few seconds, Minerva forgot how to breath. She pulled back, looked at him, and nearly fainted.

"Marry you?" she hissed. "Why you sneaky, son-of-a-"

"Uh, uh, uh, my dear," Voldemort said, wagging his finger from side to side. He nodded his head to the screen. "What woud dear old Albus think if he knew you could have saved him but didn't because you didn't want to stay imprisoned? Not even to save true love." Minerva couldn't take it anymore. She pulled away from Voldemort and ran for her room.

When she got there, she threw herself onto her bed, too exhausted to sleep, let alone cry some more. She just stared at the ceiling, thinking of two men, both so different.

_Another day has almost come and gone_

_Can't imagine what else could go wrong_

_Sometimes I'd like to hide away_

_Somewhere and lock the door._

_A single battle lost, but not the war_

_But tomorrow's another day_

_And I'm thirsty anyway_

_So bring on the rain_

Minerva eventually got up and walked to her window. Sitting on the sill, she stared longingly into the distance, her knees to her chest. She hugged them tightly. Oh, she would give anything to only warn Albus of her prediciment. But, surely, he must know something about the spy. Right? She just couldn't see how it could possibly get any worse than it had. But wait- just as she thought of this, rain began to fall. She could just die!

_It's almost like the hard times circle round_

_A couple drops, and they all start coming down._

_Yes, I may feel defeated_

_And I may hang my head_

_I may be barely breathing_

_But I'm not dead_

_Cuz tomorrow's another day_

_And I'm thirsty anyway_

_So bring on the rain._

Minerva just stared sadly at the rain. Was this it? Was she doomed to just give up and never tell Albus how she felt? Oh, she would give all her witch powers to turn back time. Even just twenty-four hours. She could tell Albus how she felt.

But even with these thoughts weighing heavily on her mind, she was deteremined not to let it get her down. She was going to find some way of escaping. She just needed a way.

_No I'm not gonna let it get me down_

_I'm not gonna cry_

_No I'm not gonna lose any sleep tonight_

'Be strong, Minerva,' she told herself. 'Just be strong.'

_Cuz tomorrow's another day_

_And I am not afraid_

_So bring on the rain._

Stumbling back to bed, she rested her head against her pillow and fell into a deep, troubled sleep.

A/N2: Sorry that chapter was much longer than the others, but I felt I had a lot that needed to be covered. Well, I hope you enjoyed. I am exhausted, so I am going to bed as well. I only stayed up to write this chapter for you guys and tomorrow I have school. Yawns tiredly and stretches. Back cracks Peace out!


	6. Trouble At Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter. Doi! Oh yeah, and the song "Stormy Weather" is sung by Michael Crawford.

A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update this story, but I have been incredibly busy with school and everything else so please forgive me.

Albus rested his weary head in his left hand and sighed. His eyelids were heavy from his endless search of the stars above. Numerous questions swarm through his head, each more terrifying than the last. Is she okay? Is she hurt? Is she ill? Is she alive?

The last question frightened him even more than anything else in the world. He, Albus Dumbledore, the wizard who defeated Grindlewald... the man whose many years on this Earth has earned him love and respect from all those good.... This man was scared. The one woman he's loved in his entire life was no longer by his side. He had lost her before he had even had her.

The one condolence he had was that Harry Potter, bless his soul, had agreed to join him and fight Voldemort. Neville Longbottom had died in the summer between their sixth and seventh year in a car crash, so everyone who knew about the prophecy knew that Harry had to be the one to fulfill it.

But other than that, Albus had no idea what he was to do. Fudge was being absolutely horrid and stubborn, as usual, and now, Albus had the nagging feeling that he was being watched. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something in his gut told him that if he wasn't careful, he might be attacked at any moment. So his guard was always up, even when he was asleep.

Even the small Lemon Drop that he popped into his mouth didn't comfort him. This fact alone would scare the staff, should they find that fact out. Sighing heavily, he turned from his window and walked over to his chess table. He smiled at the now sleeping figures. There had been many fond memories of him and Minerva at this table. Now, he did not know where she was or if they would ever have the ability to do so again.

Shaking his head furiously in an attempt to block out any and all horrible thoughts, Albus walked over to where he kept a small, portable muggle contraption. It was what his brother Aberforth had called a 'radio'. Making sure the batteries were in properly, Albus turned it on. It was already set on an oldies station, because that was his preference. As the last song ended, a new one began. It was one he had never heard before, but one in which he thought described his emotions quite well.

_Don't know why_

_There's no sun out in the sky_

_Stormy weather_

_Since my gal and I ain't together_

_I'm weary all the time_

_Life is bad_

_No man misery everywhere_

_Stormy weather_

_Just can't get my poor self together_

_I'm weary all the time_

_The time_

_So weary all the time_

_When she went away_

_The blues walked in and met me_

_If she stays away_

_Old rockin' chair will get me_

_All I do is pray_

_The Lord above will let me_

_Walk in the sun once more_

_Can't go on_

_Everything I had is gone_

_Stormy weather_

_Since my gal and I ain't together_

_Keeps raining all the time_

_Keeps raining all the time_

_Love, love_

_Love, love_

_This misery is just too much for me_

_Can't go on_

_Everything I had is gone_

_Stormy weather_

_Since my gal and I ain't together_

_Keeps raining all the time_

_Keeps raining all the time_

As the song ended, tears were running down Albus' face. This song affected him so greatly because it fit his feelings so perfectly. He was in love with this woman and had been for so many decades. Her smile, her laughter, her voice... Everything about her brought him hope, even if she were not solely his.

The fact that he had no idea where she was infuriated him. He went to his bed and lay down. It took him only moments to succumb to his exhaustion. That night, he dreamt she was his wife and with child. He held her close and kissed her lips as they discussed baby names.

But when he awoke the next morning, he was greatly disappointed to discover that it was just that.... A dream.

"You clean up wonderfully, my dear," smiled Voldemort. Minerva did not reply to this as she entered his private chambers, sat down at his desk as straight as a pin, and looked at him. "You don't seem so happy to see me, my love. Where's that smile I love so much?"

"I, erm, don't feel so well," she muttered. She set down the parchment on the desk and poised her quill to write.

"Pity," smirked Voldemort.

"So, what is it you wished for me to write?" Minerva asked. "I was a bit perturbed that you called me to your quarters so early in the morning."

"Sorry for the early wake up call, darling," he smiled, kneeling next to her. "But if we are to be married, we'll want to let our loved ones to know, right?" He kissed Minerva's left hand (for she was right handed and was still holding the quill in it). "And who better to tell first than that fine man who brought us together?" Minerva stared at him, confused at first, then her eyes widened.

"You want me to write a letter-"

"Invitation," corrected Voldemort.

"-invitation to Albus to come to our wedding?" finished Minerva.

"Of course," smiled Voldemort. "Be sure to include this letter from me, personally thanking him for keeping you safe for me until such time I could retrieve you." He handed her a letter, kissed her on top of the head, and left the room. Minerva was left feeling bewildered. She attempted to open the letter, but ailed miserably. Apparently, it would only open for Albus. So, she did the only thing she could do. She wrote two letters. The first was a wedding invitation, which she would show to Voldemort. The second was a detailed letter to Albus, one which detailed her stressful circumstances. She wanted him to know exactly what had happened. This she would slip in, unknown to Voldemort.

"She quickly and carefully wrote out both letters. She had just successfully hidden the second letter when Voldemort walked back in.

"Are you done, my dear?" he asked, looking over her shoulder to stare at the invitation. He quickly read over it and smiled. "Excellent. You have done well. Now, I grant you permission to owl them. My owlrey is indoors, with but a small opening in the top for the owls to come and go." Minerva stood and left, happy for the chance to send some word to the others... especially Albus.

A/N2: There, I am done for a while now. I doubt I'll have much time to update this story again for a while, so I hope this will last for a while.


	7. The Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Harry Potter and all the rest of those great characters that have been created by J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you a million to those who have reviewed to my stories. These stories, as well as the nine others I have online, have all been a blast to write. I think there will only be two more chapters after this one, but I am not entirely sure of that. It depends on how the next chapter goes. Well, even as we speak, my muse (lovely Professor Minerva McGonagall) is helping me to formulate a plan for an extra chapter after the last one that I have already planned out. But we shall see. Perhaps I shall combine the last chapter with a few of the new ideas I have. I'll let you know. Well, here's the story. Hope you like this chapter.

Albus was preparing to leave his rooms when he heard the soft rapping of a beak outside his window. Looking over to the window, he saw an owl he did not recognize. It was a snowy white owl with three letters attached to him, two on one leg and one on the other.

He walked over to the window and welcomed the strange bird in, wondering who it could be from. Undoubtedly it was from Fudge, that pompous minister. Can he do nothing by himself? He handed the owl a lemon drop, took the letters, and unfolded the bigger one first. His eyes widened as he recognized Minerva's handwriting. He shakily fell on his bed, his eyes moving over the paper fiercely. His heart pounded like a drum in his ears as he did so.

"Albus,

I hope that you are reading my letter first, so you can fully grasp my situation. After Voldemort took me away, I became unconscious, so I am sorry to say I do not know how to get to his family home. After I awoke, I found myself in a room not unlike my own at Hogwarts. That was when he came in and pledged his eternal love to me..." At these words, Albus felt his fast beating heart suddenly stop and break into a thousand pieces. Had he really lost her?

"You can imagine my shock and horror when he said this and then proceeded to kiss me full on the mouth..." Here, anger swelled madly in Albus' chest. That bastard, he thought. He did not want to read anymore, but felt he owed it to her. "But I quickly pushed him away. I told him I would only allow one man to touch me in the way he wanted to." Though it pained him to hear that she loved another, Albus just thanked his lucky stars it was not Voldemort. To live without her love would, of course, kill him faster than normal. But if she had returned loved for this horrible man, his death would have come even quicker still. He read on.

"This brings me to my next point. There is something I must admit to you while I have my chance, and I hope you do not turn away in disgust. I love you, Albus. And I have always loved you. Even if you never return my feelings, I shall always love you, even after death. I wish I could tell you face to face, but it is impossible." Albus felt the shattered pieces of his heart attach once more and soar throughout his body. She loved hi, she actually loved him. He, Albus Dumbledore, known as the greatest wizard of his time, was loved by Minerva McGonagall, the greatest witch of their time.

"Now that I have said that, it grieves me deeply to explain the second letter I was forced to write to you. Please remember I only wrote it to save your life. It is a wedding invitation. It is not one in which I am proud of, to say the least. You will understand once you read it. Again, I only wrote it because Voldemort said if I didn't, he would have one of his men, who is hiding somewhere in Hogwarts, to kill you. Please forgive me, Albus. I never wanted anything like this to happen. Eternally yours, Minerva."

Feeling horribly confused by what she was try8ing to say, Albus dropped the letter and picked up the smallest of the three. He opened it and felt his heart being swallowed by his stomach. It was a wedding invitation, announcing the marriage of one Minerva McGonagall to one Lord Voldemort. And it was in her handwriting.

Albus now understood what had happened. She had sacrificed her happiness and freedom to save his life. She was, indeed, the loving and caring woman he had fallen in love with all those years ago. And there was someone in the castle. It was quite a while before he remembered the last letter. He picked it up and opened it easily. This handwriting was different, and he knew it had to be his. It took all his strength not to rip it up before even reading it.

"Hello, old friend,

"You may have already read Minerva's invitation to our wedding. I only have one question: How does it feel, old man? How does it feel to know you have finally been defeated? I've won, you've lost. My love for Minerva has proven far more powerful than yours. Even if she does not love me back, she will grow to love me.

"But what thrills me even more is knowing that tomorrow afternoon, thirty hours from now, I will make her my wife. And tomorrow night.... I will make her mine completely. Pleasant dreams await you tonight. You have thirty hours to RSVP. Noon tomorrow is the wedding, and please don't be late. L.V."

Albus crumpled up the letter, breathed in deeply, cried out in agony, and threw the paper into the air. Pulling out his wand, he set the ball into a fiery blaze, and then made it disappear. This wasn't a good idea, true. But he didn't care. Voldemort was clearly mocking him. The laws of the wizarding world were clear. Only married women were safe from being forced into another relationship. Otherwise, they were most definitely off the market.

Then, Albus got an idea. His timing was very limited, so he had to act fast. He's only need the cooperation of a few others. Getting up quickly from his bed, he quickly scribbled on a piece of paper, telling Voldemort he would come. He attached the letter to the owl's leg and watched as it flew off into the early morning sky. Then, he turned and rushed out of his room. Then, he turned and rushed out of his room. As he passed by Fawkes, the bird ruffled his feathers. The gust of wind created by the fast moving wizard had disturbed his slumber, which greatly perturbed him. But Albus didn't care. He had a student and a teacher to talk to.

A/N2: I hope you guys liked that chapter. I shall try and write more on my next chapter, but I do not know how long it will be. Anywho, hope you guys liked this chapter. Two chapters left, maybe three. But that's kinda pushing it, if you ask me. But I seriously will try. I promise. Love you all for the reviews you've been sending in. Always Hopeful


	8. The Day Before

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that the wonderful J.K. Rowling has already created.

A/N: I just wanted to say how glad I am that you all like this story. Also, I think there will be one more chapter than expected. But anyway, just keep reading, please. That is, if you like it.

Minerva stared longingly outside her barred window. Even though she wasn't looking forward to being married, she had somehow managed to talk him into a few conditions. She would marry him and stay with him, just as long as she could continue teaching during the school term. He complied, but only forcing her to agree with coming home for the holidays and one weekend a month. Neither wanted to give in to the others demands, but knew it was necessary in order to get what they wanted.

Tears began to fall as she thought of the man she was to marry the next day at noon. She despised him with as much passion as she loved Albus. It was Albus she wanted to marry, not Voldemort. But here it was, nearly noon the day before, and she felt like each second was going by faster than she was prepared for.

Many times since she had written the invitation that morning she had thought of killing herself. But shed held on in the hopes that something miraculous would happen. What the miracle was? She did not know. All she knew was that she had to give Albus the shadow of a doubt he could pull something out of the sorting hat and think of something.... ANYTHING!

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt eyes watching her. She turned to see Voldemort looking at her, smiling. She tried to return his smile, but just couldn't do it. What did she have to be happy about, anyway?

"You look radiant in the afternoon light, my dear," he said, stepping closer to her. "What, no smile for me?" Minerva simply turned and stared outside her window once more.

"I suppose I don't feel well today, Tom," she sighed. She wanted to scream her head off and throw him a few good spells. But that was not wise, because he was so much stronger than she was. Also, such violation could result in Albus' death, leaving her completely alone.

"That is too bad," sneered Voldemort, now right behind her, his breath on her neck. This caused the little hairs which resided on her neck to stand on end. She strained to suppress a shiver. "I love you, Minerva."

Minerva couldn't think clearly. The man she loathed more than anything else in the world had just said he loved her. So many questions swam through her mind, but she had no answers for any of them. She felt him kiss the most sensitive part of her neck repeatedly. She could tell he wanted to go further, so she pulled away quickly.

"Tom, you promised to wait until after the wedding," she said, back still turned to him.

"And so I shall, my dear," he said, bowing. "Forgive me. And now, I must go. I have some things I must tend to." He turned on his heel and left her alone once again.

--------------------------

Albus hurried back to his room. Everything was set for Minerva's rescue. He was going to get her back, or he was going to die trying. He was almost to his office when he turned a corner and nearly bumped into Fudge.

"Oh, Albs, there you are," he said. He was obviously out of breath.

"Sorry, Fudge, but I'm rather busy," said Albus. He really had no time for this crazy mans ramblings.

"Where are you off to?" asked Fudge.

"I'm going to rescue the woman I love," said Albus, stepping to the side. Fudge stepped in front of him.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that to happen," he said.

"Listen, Fudge, I know she's not your favorite teacher, but I'm not going to sit here while she marries that horrible man tomorrow at noon." Albus stepped to the side again, but Fudge blocked him again.

"Yes, you can," he said, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Albus. Albus looked at him, confused at first, but then realization dawned on him.

"You're the one Voldemort hired to kill me should Minerva refuse him."

"You catch on quick, don't you?" smirked Fudge. "But I think I'll just harm you now. I never liked you anyway." He pulled his wand back to strike.

"Statico Elimitia!" Albus looked at the ground to see Fudge in the form of a dogs chew toy. He then looked up to see Severus standing there, a smirk plastered on his face.

"I've always wanted to do that," he said, placing his wand back into his robes. "Only, in my mind, I see him being ripped apart by a particular three headed dog!" Albus chuckled.

"Thank you, Severus," he said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm very busy." With that, he continued to his office. Severus, in turn, brought the chew toy to the dungeons. He had a new potion he wanted to test and he needed a guinea pig. But he supposed a plastic red and orange fire hydrant that squeaked would have to do.

As the afternoon gave into night, Minerva grew anxious. She hadn't heard anything from or about Albus. And as the last light of day began to sink on the horizon, she wondered if he'd even received the owl she'd sent. But when the snowy white owl, Jacque by name, landed just outside her window, she let out her sigh of relief.

It was rather difficult for her to get hold of the letter the owl held in his beak, but she did eventually get her hand through the bars and pull the letter through the small opening of the window. She slipped Jacque a ginger newt and watched as he took off, another letter attached to his leg. Undoubtedly, it was for Voldemort.

But that letter was the last thing on her mind. She looked at the letter in her hand, scared. What was Albus going to say to her? There was just one way for her to find out. She opened the letter and began to read it.

"My dearest Minerva,

"I must say I was very shocked, yet pleased, when I read your letter. I, too, must confess that I have loved you for so long without any hope of receiving your love in return. I should be the one apologizing, my love, for not telling you sooner. Do not be sorry for something that is not your fault, nor is it under your control.

"Please, do not despair! I will find a way to rescue you, before you marry Voldemort, and all shall be right again. And soon, this nightmare shall end for the both of us and you shall be here in my loving arms. You'll see... I shall make things right. Forever you slave, Albus."

Minerva smiled broadly and wiped away her tears of joy. She laughed happily to herself, feeling more relieved than she had since her kidnapping. He loved her and she loved him. This placed within her a joy like she had never felt before. She only hoped he could keep his promise and find her before it was too late and she was bounded forever to  
Tom Riddle (or, as he referred to himself, the Dark Lord Voldemort). 'Hurry Albus.'

In his room, Voldemort didn't know whether to be happy, or scared. Albus had accepted his invitation to the wedding, and without doing so without the use of a howler. Something was going on and he knew it. What was it? He just couldn't say. So, he called for his right-hand man.

"Lucius!" he cried. Lucius Malfoy entered and bowed, kneeling on one knee.

"You called, my lord?" he asked.

"Albus Dumbledore is coming to my wedding," he said. "And when he does, I want you to keep a close eye on him. Understand?"

"Yes, master," replied Lucius, still kneeling and looking at the floor.

"Leave me," commanded Voldemort. Lucius bowed his head even lower, stood, and left. Voldemort looked back at the letter he held in his hand.

"Alright, Albus," he grumbled. "You wanna play hardball? I'm game."

A/N2: Okay peoples, I just want to say that I really hope you liked this chapter. More to come. Good times, good times. Hehehe! Always Hopeful


	9. The Wedding?

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own anything that deals with Harry Potter.

A/N: I am sorry for the delay, but I have been busier than ever and I have barely been able to sleep without feeling exhausted!

Minerva woke at six-fifteen the next morning, that sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was to marry him today and she was scared. She was scared that she would not wake up every morning to the smell of lemon drops, but rather to a musty smell. Every morning, from now until she died, she would be forced to wake up in the rough, harsh snare of Lord Voldemort, and not the soft, gentle touch of Albus Dumbledore.

There was a timid knock on her door which interrupted her depressing thoughts. Minerva sat up, feeling confused. Who could be knocking on her door at this hour? That was not Voldemort's powerful knock.

"Come in," she squeaked. The door opened and a shy little house elf entered, a platter carefully balanced in both hands.

"So sorry if Teeny has disturbed your sleep, ma'am," she said timidly, walking over to the bed. "But my master told me I was to serve you an early breakfast, so you could begin preparing yourself for the wedding. She now stood next to Minerva, tray in hands. Minerva offered a weak smile, and then looked down at her hands.

"That is very kind of you to have troubled yourself so, but I'm afraid I am not hungry." Teeny set down the tray and jumped onto the bed.

"Forgive Teeny if she is prying, but is Minerva McGonagall nervous?" she asked. Minerva looked at her sorrowfully.

"Yes, I am nervous," she half admitted.

"Don't be nervous, ma'am," said Teeny. "Teeny will be right there by your side. Master has given me specific orders to act as your matron of honor. Such an honor, it is. Teeny swears, ma'am, that she will do her absolute best to make this day a most memorable one." Minerva attempted another weak smile.

"I'm sure you will, Teeny," she said.

"Well, Teeny needs to go now, ma'am. See you at noon, ma'am." With that, the small house elf left, leaving Minerva once again alone with her thoughts.

"Lucius, you do realize how important this day is, don't you?" drawled Voldemort as he looked at himself in his full length mirror. He thought he looked stunning in his new tuxedo.

"Yes, milord," Lucius replied.

"And you do know that everything has to be just perfect, don't you?" inquired Voldemort, fixing his shirt so it was perfectly creased.

"Yes, milord," Lucius answered once again.

"Good," said Voldemort, now looking at him. "Because if one thing goes wrong, I'll have your head on a platter. Understood?"

"Yes, milord," said Lucius, bowing his head and then looking back at Voldemort.

"Good," smiled Voldemort, turning back to the mirror. "You may leave me." With the wave of his hand, Lucius bowed once more and made his exit.

The day started slowly, but began to pick up speed around ten o' clock, and soon, it was 11:30. In just thirty minutes, Minerva would be walking down the isle. Voldemort had changed his dining area into a small chapel, the giant arch right in front of the fireplace.

"Minerva McGonagall must not despair, ma'am. Never despair," pleaded Teeny, stroking Minerva's hair. They were in her room, and the small house elf had bee brushing Minerva's hair when the saddened witch began to cry softly, her hands holding her face.

"I cannot help it, Teeny," sobbed Minerva. "I'm being forced into a marriage with a man I want nothing to do with. I'm doomed to live the rest of my life as Mrs. Voldemort and not Mrs. Albus Dumbledore."

"Teeny is sorry, ma'am," said Teeny sorrowfully. "Teeny wishes she could help, ma'am. But Teeny is only a lowly house elf, but Minerva McGonagall has told Teeny Albus Dumbledore has promised to come and save her. Albus Dumbledore will, won't he?"

"I do hope so, Teeny," sniffed Minerva. "I do hope so." She composed herself once more and, using magic to pull up her hair, turned to her wedding dress, which lay on her bed. She had to get ready.

The organ blasted the wedding march as Minerva walked with dignity and grace down the isle. Her wedding dress was silk, clung to her body, and fell off the shoulders. Her veil was short in the front and long in the back.

As she walked down the isle, a million questions raced through her mind. Where was Albus? What was taking so long? Would he make it on time to save her? And there, right in front of her, thirty feet in front of her, was the man she was doomed to marry, should Albus not show up.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt an arm loop through hers, and someone was right next to her. By the look on Voldemort's face before it happened, it was an unwanted visitor. Minerva turned to her left and gasped.

"Albus?" she breathed.

"Hello, my dear," he smiled.

"Thank goodness, Albus. Now get me outta here."

"All in due time, my dear. All in due time." Minerva couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something different about Albus. She didn't have time to hover on it, though, for long. They were now ten feet from where Voldemort stood, and had impeccable hearing. Albus kissed Minerva on her hand and sat down on a nearby chair. Minerva walked, a little more comforted this time, to where Voldemort stood.

"Darling," he muttered angrily. "What is HE doing here?"

"You invited him," Minerva shot back. Voldemort made to comment when the man conducting the wedding began his usual ritual. When he asked if there were any objections, Albus pointedly stood and said,

"I do!" Minerva looked at him; happy at first, then she looked worriedly at Voldemort, anger clear on his face.

"Sit down, old man," he grumbled.

"I just want my say," Albus replied simply. "I have loved Minerva for so many years, I've lost count. I am not about to let her marry someone with no morals. Sure, she can definitely do better than me, but I can't let her do worse." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Voldemort. Voldemort chuckled in his throat.

"How reckless, Albus," he snickered. In one swift movement, his wand was also out, pointed at Albus. "Do you really think you could defeat me and save the girl?"

"I will or I'll die trying," said Albus. "Racindo!" A bolt of light blasted from his wand. Voldemort had barely enough time to block it. This went on for some time and by the time Minerva had thought to grab her wand, a flying spell sped by her face and hit Albus in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Voldemort flew to him, Minerva running to his side, and placed his foot on the wounded area.

"Do you give up, Albus?" he asked smugly. Minerva sat beside him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I do," was the raspy response. "But Albus doesn't." Voldemort looked at him, confused.

"What did you say?" asked Voldemort.

"You heard me," said Albus. "I give up, but Albus Dumbledore never will!" There was a strange glow about him, and as he glared defiantly at his enemy, the form of Albus Dumbledore began to disappear and there, on the floor, laid the figure of...

"You!" gasped Voldemort.

"Me!" replied Severus Snape, a smile spread on his thin lips. "And I'm not alone. NOW!" Voldemort looked around in time to see Teeny, the house elf, transform into the real Albus Dumbledore and head his way.

"Crucio!" Albus cried. The spell grazed Voldemort's ear, searing pain throughout his entire body.

"Brings a new meaning to Scar head, now, doesn't it?" came a voice. Voldemort's head shot up to see Harry Potter, flying above him.

Potter!" he cried.

"Well, well, Tom," sneered Minerva, standing up and staring at him. "The question, it seems, is do you give up?" Voldemort glared at her.

"... Never! Death eaters, ATTACK! Malfoy, get your arse in here!"

A/N2: What will happen? You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out. Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I know I sometimes have the worse cliffhangers, but that's how it goes. I would thank you to leave a contribution in the little box! Always Hopeful


	10. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Harry Potter and you all should know that by now, if you don't already.

A/N: I am sorry for the delay but I do hope that you will forgive me and continue reading. I would like to thank all those who have reviewed, including Quill of Minerva, Intelligent Witch, Hogwarts Duo, and all the rest.

A score of death eaters appeared and flew around the room, followed closely by Lucius Malfoy. His wand was raised in the air, ready to throw a spell in Albus' direction. Just as the words were ready to escape his mouth, Minerva, who had quickly transfigured her gown into her usual robes, hit him first, causing his wand to jerk from his hand. He growled at her and, dodging another one of her spells, quickly regained his wand and continued their duel.

Harry headed for the ground and gracefully landed on the ground, almost instantly forgetting about his broom. He had originally headed for Voldemort, but was continually being blocked by the death eaters, each attacking him one after another. Luckily, the past seven years at Hogwarts had readily prepared him for such an occasion, so he was able to beat each challenge. It wasn't easy, for he was kept very busy.

It was for this reason that Albus, after first moving a severely injured Severus out of harms way, decided to seek out Voldemort himself. He caught sight of the maniacal prat making a bee line for Minerva, who was keeping Lucius at bay.

"Oh, no you don't," he muttered. Quickly heading him off, Albus held his wand to Voldemort's throat.

"You are to duel me, not her," he grumbled, his voice dangerously low. If it had been any other, their fear would have showed clearly on their face. But Voldemort was not about to let Albus see his fear so readily. Instead, he kept as cool as he possibly could and began to laugh. It was the kind of laugh that could be heard deep in one's throat.

"You poor old man," he muttered. "You still think you can beat me. But shouldn't we do it in a more..... secluded spot?" Albus was confused, but didn't have time to question what his opponent had meant. For in an instant, he felt himself being pulled away from the dining room and then landed in a completely different place.

"Ah, this is better, don't you think, Albus?" inquired Voldemort. Albus looked around, shocked. They were standing in a vast wheat field. At least, it was a wheat field at one point. But now, there was just dirt. And so it had been, ever since Albus had last laid eyes upon it. This was the exact same spot he had defeated Grindlewald in. He glared at Voldemort.

"Yes, Voldemort," he answered. "I do believe this will do just fine." He pulled out his wand.

"Wait!" Both Albus and Voldemort turned to see Harry, who now stepped out from behind Albus. "Let me fight him." Albus instantly went pale. Yes, he knew that Harry had to be the one to finally defeat Voldemort, but somehow he wasn't ready. Yes, Harry was ready, be he Albus Dumbledore, was not ready to let this boy take such a great risk. 'No,' Albus reminded himself. 'He is no longer a boy, but a man. I must let him.'

"Alright, Harry," he answered solemnly, nodding slowly and replacing his wand back in his robes. "It is time for you to fulfill the prophecy." Harry nodded and shook Albus' hand.

"Thank you, sir," he said. With a small smile and quick bow of the head, Albus sadly stepped aside, but not too far away. He wanted to be close, just in case Harry needed his help. So he stood ten feet away from the two opponents. Both looked at each other, pulled their wands up in front of their faces, brought them down quickly, turned, and walked a good twenty paces away from each other. Turning around quickly, each of them called out a spell.

"Farciento!"

"Quis'ienth!" The two spells met at the halfway mark and collided, causing confetti to appear and then explode. Harry went to cast another spell, but Voldemort was able to call his spell out faster, barely leaving Harry time to try and dodge it. Unfortunately, he was not fast enough and unable to escape it entirely. Instead, it skimmed his arm, leaving him bleeding.

"Hastiendo Regime!" he called. Voldemort jumped to his left, but the type of spell Harry had used was one that followed the intended target until it hit it. So Voldemort was hit in the shoulder, leaving it almost completely numb.

Such is what had happened for quite some time until...

"Stintingo!" shouted Voldemort. It hit Harry right in the chest, causing him to fall flat on his back. Both were panting from the severity of the fight. And as Voldemort rushed to Harry, he looked triumphantly down at him. Harry was obviously in pain, as it was apparent in his eyes.

"My, how I shall enjoy finishing you off," he smirked.

"Voldemort, leave him alone," commanded Albus, now pushing him away from Harry.

"Mind your own business, won't you?" he grumbled.

"I said that was enough," shot Albus.

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?" Pulling his wand back, he went to strike when suddenly...

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" shouted Harry from the ground. It had taken every bit of strength he had left, but he had managed to grab his wand from where it had fallen beside him and shout the killing curse at the man who had made his life miserable from the time he was a baby.

The sight that came next was one of fascination. The most evil wizard of the time flew into the air and, after spinning several times, exploded into nothing but black dust, which proceeded to fall around the two remaining figures. The wand, which had been used to take so many lives, fell right next to Harry, who then proceeded to pick it up and smile.

Albus knelt down beside the seventeen year old boy and smiled at him. After casting as many spell as he could to help him, but then decided it was a task for Madam Pomphrey or the healers of St. Mungo's. But he was able to get Harry to his feet, though it did not help much. He walked like a drunk and it was certain that his rib cage was broken in numerous spots.

"Do you think you can survive a trip back to the castle?" he teased.

"I think I can survive anything after that," Harry replied with a small smile. "I tell you, even Malfoy couldn't bother me now." At the same time, they both gasped, eyes wide. Riddle Manor.... The others..... They were all still fighting. Without another thought, Albus apperated both himself and Harry back to Malfoy Manor.

The sight that greeted them was one of wonder. All the death eaters had disappeared, the rest of the Order was there, and Lucius was sitting in a chair, bound and gagged. He held his head high, as if he had done nothing wrong and that he, himself, was just an innocent victim of circumstance. There were also many ministry officials present. One of them turned and walked over to Albus when they heard the pop.

"Ah, Albus," he smiled. "So good to see that you have not been harmed. What happened to Voldemort?" By this time, the rest of the Order had gathered around them, all curious at what had happened. But one face was missing.

"Where's Minerva?" Albus inquired.

"She was took Severus to see Poppy," answered Molly. "She also wanted to tell the other what had happened. She was really worried about you and Harry, though." Her eyes then fell upon Harry. "Oh, goodness, Harry, what happened?" Albus then proceeded to tell them what had happened at the battle field and of Harry's glorious defeat over the Dark Lord. Everyone cheered and, after congratulating him on his victory, thanked him for his courage.

"Well," sighed the ministry official who had first approached Albus. "I guess it is time to take this man," turning to Lucius, "to Azkaban to await trial. No doubt the most he'll get away with is a life sentence in Azkaban. He'll be lucky if they sentence him to receive the dementors kiss for what he's been up to." He waved to some other officials, and then they all apperated to Azkaban. Albus smiled and shook his head.

"Albus?" He turned and looked at Molly.

"Yes, Molly?" he asked.

"I'll take care of Harry and make sure he gets to Madam Pomphrey alright. I think it's best that you go find her." Albus nodded and helped Harry to lean on Arthur Weasly.

"At a boy, Harry," he said. Then, quick as a flash, Albus was gone and on his way to Hogwarts. He was finally going to speak with Minerva..... For the first time as himself since that fateful night when she was taken from him. No longer would they be separated and no longer would they be hurting.

A/N2: There you go. I hope you liked that chapter. Only one more chapter and then I'm done. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. I think I might go now and work on the final chapter. Well, of coarse after I spend some time on the net and do some other things. But hopefully I'll finish this story by the end of Sunday. I'll definitely try. That is, if my muse is up to it. Looks inquiringly at McGonagall. What do you think, Professor? Always Hopeful


	11. A Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I would hope that that would be painfully obvious to those who do not already know that.

A/N: Well, loyal readers, I am afraid that this is the end of our journey. At least, it is for this story. I will, however, continue to work on Music of the Night and Disappearing. Especially since I have Thanksgiving break beginning Friday, the 19th. So, here it is, the final chapter to Bring on the Rain. 'Tis truly a sad, sad day. tear Oh yeah, the song is not mine either. It is sung by sung by someone I do not know. I was going to do this duet, but decided against it.

Minerva fell on her bed, physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. She was physically drained because of fighting off Lucius and then tying him to that chair. She was so happy that she had managed to finally find his weak spot, which was just in the back of his knees.

She was mentally exhausted from everything that had happened over the past few days. It made her head hurt just to even think about it. And finally, she was emotionally tired from missing Albus so much.

Albus! She shot up from her bed. What was she doing lying here on her bed when he could possibly be dead somewhere, having been killed by Voldemort? After all, she had left just after telling the ministry about what had happened, but before she could hear anything about what had happened to Albus.

She rushed to the door, threw open the door, and gasped when she saw Albus standing there, his hand poised to knock. He smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Cats DO have exceptional hearing, don't they?" he chuckled. Minerva didn't bother to answer. Instead, she fell into his arms, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm so glad that you are alright," she whispered. Albus smiled as he lovingly stroked her hair.

"And I'm glad that you are alright as well, Tabby," he said. Minerva pulled back and looked at those blue eyes which she loved so much, that twinkle in his eye causing her to smile.

"What about Mr. Potter?" she asked, suddenly very worried.

"Do not worry, for Molly has taken him to see Madam Pomphrey. My dear, it's over." The twinkle in his eyes grew, as did the happiness in Minerva's eyes. "The war is over! Voldemort is long gone! We have nothing to fear, my dear." Minerva let out a cry of joy as new tears began to fall down her cheeks. And as Albus looked down into those wet, beautiful, green eyes, he could no longer contain himself.

He lowered his head to hers and kissed her so very lightly at first. It wasn't until Minerva placed her arms around his neck and kissed him back that the kiss grew in intensity and passion. He liked how nicely his arms fit around her waist. The feel of his hands on her back made her shiver slightly. They reluctantly pulled back, but only because the need to breathe was just too great to ignore any longer. They smiled as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Well, my dear, are you ever going to let me in? After all, it is not polite to keep your guests lingering in your doorway like this." Minerva looked down and stepped back.

"I'm sorry, sir, but what would my boyfriend Tom think of me allowing you into my rooms?" She looked at him devishly. Albus looked to the side and tapped his chin, as if thinking really hard.

"Hmm, that is a dilemma, now, isn't it?" he asked. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black, velvet box. "Well, I was thinking of saving my grandmother's ring for my wife, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask you." He then knelt down on one knee. "Minerva, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He opened the box and Minerva gasped. It was a gold ring with three stones. The one in the middle was a diamond and the ones on either side were blue sapphires.

"Of course, Albus, I would love to," she said, also kneeling and throwing her arms around him. Her heart soared and Albus felt like he had just died and gone to Heaven. Pulling her up, he slid the ring easily onto her finger. After another long, passionate kiss, they retired to the comforts of her couch and lit a fire. And that was how they spent the rest of their evening, neither one wanting to let the other one go.

The next few weeks were rather crazy for the new lovebirds. Not only did they have to prepare for their wedding, which was to take place in early August, but they had to attend numerous meetings concerning what had happened.

Lucius had, indeed, received the dementors kiss for his dealings with the Dark Lord. Fudge was stripped from the title of minister of magic and sent to Azkaban for life. And finally, Riddle Manor was torn down a week before the wedding. This was the Order's present to Albus and Minerva for their wedding.

The day before the wedding, Minerva and Albus received a letter from Harry. They read it as they lay on Minerva's sofa.

"Dear Professors,

I am looking forward to seeing you on your wedding day. I will certainly come and sit in the front row, Ron and Hermione with me. I'm so happy for you two. We think it's about bloody time that you two tied the knot. And I'm sure we're not the only ones who think so.

"I have great news to tell you both. As I have officially turned eighteen today, I am able to officially leave my aunt and uncle's house, never to return again. And, the ministry is offering me a new position. If all goes right, I can take Fudge's job almost immediately years. The only reason they rushed it is because of my defeat against Voldemort, of course. But what do I care?

Best Wishes to you both. See you tomorrow, Harry Potter."

Minerva and Albus looked at each other and smiled.

"I think he will make a great minister," Albus said, taking the letter from Minerva and looking it over.

"At least he won't be sending you owl after owl asking you about such trivial things as which tie to wear for any upcoming event," chuckled Minerva, snuggling into him. He held her tight, smiling,

"That is certainly a comfort," he chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

"....I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Albus was more than happy to oblige. Leaning in, he kissed Minerva with such passion, people began to wonder if their lips were going to start a fire.

At the reception, people came up at random times and congratulated the happy couple. They shook Albus' hand and kissed Minerva on the cheek. People ate, drank, and danced. And, as it was a custom, the first slow song was set solely for the happy couple.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give a round of applause for Mr. and Mrs. Albus Dumbledore." There was a loud cheer as they made their way to the center of attention. Hand in hand, they began to sway slowly at first, and then picked up a fast waltz as the song played.

_It's amazing how you can speak_

_Right to my heart_

_Without saying a word_

_You can drown out the dark_

"How are you doing, my dear?" Albus asked.

"Fine, now that I can talk with you alone," Minerva smiled.

_Try as I may_

_I can never explain_

_What I hear when_

_You don't say a thing_

"Is something wrong?" Albus asked, concerned. Minerva smiled.

"Not as long as I'm with you," she said.

_The smile on your face_

_Let's me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in you eyes_

_Saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says_

_You'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best_

_When you say nothing at all_

"Is it me, or does this all seem like just a dream?" asked Minerva, smiling.

"If it is, I don't want to wake up," smiled Albus. They moved gracefully before the crowd, seeming like two angels, floating on clouds.

_All day long I hear_

_People talking about_

_But when you hold me near_

_You drown out the crowd_

_Old Mr. Webster_

_Could never define_

_What's being said_

_Between your heart and mine_

Minerva could hear whispers among the crowd around them. What they were talking about? She could not tell. This made her rather nervous at first, but all fear immediately left when she felt tighten his grip around her waist. He smiled down at her.

"Don't worry, Min," he said. He obviously knew what she was thinking. "They are merely marvelling at how well we fit together." She smiled and they continued to dance.

_The smile on your face_

_Let's me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes_

_Saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says_

_You'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best_

_When you say nothing at all_

_The smile on your face_

_Let's me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes_

_Saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says_

_You'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best_

_When you say nothing at all_

The song ended and the happy couple bowed to a happy crowd. And after they walked to the side, Albus pulled her into a passionate kiss. Normally, Minerva would have refused to do so in public. But this was her wedding day and she didn't care. She was going to enjoy the beginning of her new life as much as possible.

Albus felt the same way. He had almost lost her once, and he wasn't going to let that happen again. She loved him and he loved her, and that was all he cared about. And now, they both knew that they could overcome any obstacles that came their way. Together, Albus and Minerva Dumbledore could take on anything... Bring on the enemies; bring on the fights..... And bring on the rain!

_**The End**_

A/N2: Well, there it is, in its entirety. I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think! I love you guys.


End file.
